


Under the mistletoe

by IfConfusionWasAPerson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Pining James Potter, Pining Remus Lupin, Pining Sirius Black, Remus is in denial, peter pettigrew has personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfConfusionWasAPerson/pseuds/IfConfusionWasAPerson
Summary: James and Sirius charms a mistletoe to trap whoever are under itSirius knows exactly who he wants to gettrapped with.[Side note: i haven’t written anything since forever, i have also never written hp fanfic lmao lmao, so be aware it’s very poorly written]
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> i have a hc that theres a charm to put on mistletoes to make whatever people under it trapped that can be broken with a kiss (or a undo charm or like jst by waiting it out) i just think it’s cute anyways merry x-mas

”Where should we hang it?” Sirius voice rang out in the common room.  
”I don’t know- like in the middle?” James responded back to his friend on the other side of the room  
”In the middle of what?” Sirius shouted back 

”What are you lads doing?”   
Both Sirius and James turned from where they stood to look at their third friend who just walked through the portrait hole ”Nothing!” They both said in unision ”That can’t be good-” Remus replied walking towards the sofa and plopping down with a book in his hand ”-Pete?”

”They’re trying to hang up a mistletoe” Peter answered without looking up from his potions homework- which he’d chose to do in the last minute

”That’s it? You’re just hanging up a mistletoe?” Remus turned around and his eyes snapped back to his two friends, who now stood beside each other behind the sofa instead of opposite sides of the room

”Yeah-” Sirus answered, always subtle when lying

”Of course, that’s all, just hanging up a mistletoe, nothing suspicious” James responded less subtle, lying always stressed him out

”-They’ve charmed it” Peter said, closing his homework and turning around towards his friends instead knowing he won’t get any work done now

”You charmed it?” His eyes automatically drew to Sirius, was Sirius eyes Gray or Blue? Sometimes they looked Silver, could eyes be silver? In this light they looked Silvery blueish “Of course we didn’t, what do you take us for Remus? We’re just hanging up a normal mistletoe in the common room to get a christmas-y feel” He was so far in thinking about Sirius eyes that it was almost so that Remus did not hear what Sirius said. _Damn you and your pretty eyes_

“James?” He managed to tear his eyes away from Sirius to look at his other best friend

”We did put a charm on it but it’s nothing harmful or anything and it’s easy to get out from” The boy with glasses spillt.

”Easy to get out from? What charm is it?”

”Well... it’s not a complicated one and it’s easy to get out from...-“ Remus lifted an eyebrow as James didn’t elaborate “-If two people walks under it- they’ll get stuck until... said people kiss, and before you mention it it’s a simple counter charm if you don’t wanna kiss” He finally said avoiding eye contact, he could hear Sirius sigh behind him.

Remus slowly shaked his head before once again turning back towards the fireplace.

”You should hang it a few meters away from the portrait hole so people kinda have to walk under it, if you _want_ a lot of people to walk into the trap” Remus said after a few seconds of silence. Sirius couldn’t help but smirk, Remus was always sly.

”Thanks Moony!” James yelled out

”It wouldn’t of been hard to figure out yourself if you put the mistletoe where many people walk more people will get stuck underneth it” Peter said to them 

“Shut it Pettigrew” Sirius barked back

James carefully flew the mistletoe up to where it was supposed to hang from now on

”What are you gonna do if Lily and some other bloke gets stuck underneath it?” He laughed at the expression James got

”Then someone better undo the charm and as my best friend you shall also be quick to undo it incase no one else does”

”Yeah and if _You_ and Lily gets trapped under it i better cast expeliarmus?” He sarcasticly said which only earned him a smack in the head

”Of course not you idiot i would never, and i mean never, try to make Lily do anything like that. Would it be a dream to get stuck underneath the mistletoe with her? Yes, would i _h_ _arass_ her? NO!” James rambled on

”Sorry mate... but you know she might get trapped underneath _the mistle from hell_ with someone else _”_

 _”_ S’fine, and we haven’t even hung it up you can’t give it bad nicknames yet, maybe we’ll be able make new relationships bloom”

”Like you and Lily” He teased

”If i’m lucky, anyways who are you hoping to get trapped with” James had a teasing smile on his lips, not that Sirius saw that as his eyes had already stuck to the back of Remus Lupins head

”No one, really no one at all, i promise” _Always subtle, right?_

“You sure?” His friend raised an eyebrow with a mishevious glint in his eye

”Yeah...” It wasn’t like his eyes immediately moved to Remus, and it wasn’t like his first thought was ‘ _Remus, i’d like to get stuck under the mistletoe with Remus_ ”, it really wasn’t like he imagined a diffrent reality where Remus would like him and they’d get stuck under the mistletoe. Though, it was that way, his first thoughts was Remus. 

Sirius liked to deny problems or forget about them. So he tried for a very long time to deny his ever growing crush on his best friend, but no matter how many times he told himself Remus was only his best friend and nothing more, it didn’t work, and no matter how many times he’d try to convince himself the love he felt for remus was nothing beyond friendship, he knew he lied. Then he tried to forget that everytime Remus as much as looked at him it made his heart skip a beat. He tried to forget his feeling about his friend by flirting with girls but that did not help at all, and by the end of the day when Remus wasn’t in the dorm when they went to bed he’d still stay up looking over the map every minute until Remus got back. 

It wasn’t like Remus would ever like him back anyways.

20 minutes later when they walked to dinner James grabbed his arm and slowed the two of them down.

”He likes you back you know” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Moony, you aren’t exactly subtle, i saw you staring at him earlier. He likes you back”

”I don’t like Remus, i have no idea what you’re on about”

”You don’t have to pretend with me” He smiled and sirius let out a sigh

“Okay maybe i do, but he does not like me back at all James i promise”

”Oh but he does”

”Hey”

”Hey Lily” Remus replied. He was sitting in the back of the library pretending to read. He had come to the library to get some quiet and peace, yet he could not find any concentration at all

”Why are you hiding inside the library on our next last day before winter break? I was looking for you earlier to spend some quality time with you before the end of the year but you were nowhere to be seen, why are you in here? I’m sure the books will be fine without a goodbye, but i won’t” She complained while taking the seat opposite of him.

”I’m not ‘ _hiding_ ’ away i just wanted some peace to read in” He replied slowly putting down his book.

”Yeah sure you were reading with the book upside down?” She smiled teasingly at him “Why are you actually in here?”

”How did you even notice-“ He stared at her dumbfounded before continuing “And i did come here to read i just never got to the reading part. Anyways, have you gotten stuck in the _mistle from hell_ yet?” She chuckled at his use of the nickname 

”Mistle from hell? Where’d you get that from?” 

“Heard Sirius refer to it as that” He shrugged

”Wasn’t Sirius the one to hang it up?” 

“He was, i don’t know why he would insult his own invention. But have you gotten trapped in it yet?

”Nope, not yet and i don’t think i will, i saw it the first night i came in and it was hung up but i also saw Potter and Black staring at it so intense so i figured out they did something with it. So i guess i have escaped it”

”Don’t sound too sure, i’m pretty certain Padfoot and Prongs are running around school right now hanging up a bunch more. I’m also pretty sure James is still hoping you’ll get trapped under one together, but don’t be scared i think it’s just a simple Finite Incantatem to get out of it without having to kiss him”

”I wouldn’t mind kissing him” She mumbled 

“What was that?” Remus smiled “Did you just say?”

”Nothing- no- i didn’t” She stammered

”I’m sure i heard you say-“

”Don’t you dare- okay so what if i did say that, what would you say to that?”

”If you had said that, i would say that i’m happy for you” They stared at each other for a few seconds before both of them erupted into giggles

”Maybe he’s not as annoying as i thought he was...” She blushed slightly 

“I’ll be happy for you Lil, and i’m pretty sure James will start to cry when you tell him”

” _If_ i tell him” He shot her a glare “okay _when_ i tell him, anyways hows it going with you and Sirius”

”What do you mean?” He swallowed, there wasn’t anything ‘him and sirius’

”I mean the fact that you both fancy each other but you keep running circles around one another” She said it like it was obvious but it made him froze up

”He don’t- i- i don’t- we don’t- not like- not-“

”You’re a good liar, almost made me believe there was nothing between you two” She joked twirling her hair around her finger

”There isn’t _anything_ between us, we’re just friends” He tried to assure, though not sure if he tried to assure himself or her

”You just like to glance at each other constantly? in a friendly friendship way? and you don’t have your own language just the two of you? and he’s not the first person you ask for after ‘your furry little problem’? Remus the only person you’re fooling is yourself”

”We don’t- there’s nothing between- i’m not trying to fool anyone- i just-“ Suddenly something inside if him snapped, he couldn’t convince Lily he wasn’t utterly in love with his best friend “he doesn’t like me back, atleast not in the way i like him” he could feel his heart hurting

”Of course he likes you back! Remus are you completely blind? he’s literally smitten with you”

”Lily i-“ 

“No Remus please, you have to tell him, if not for you, for him. You deserve some love in your life, he deserves love in his life Remus-“ It was getting hard to breath

“I can’t be that love, he deserves better than that”

”Remus please you deserve-“

”I don’t want to hear it Lily” He stood up bringing his book with him and marched out from the library back to the gryffindor tower. Why did she have to say those things? Why did she have to give him hope. His mind was going a million miles an hour.

He walked into the common room and sat down onto one of the sofas. It was quiet and not a soul was out in the room and the only sound he could hear was the fire crackling in the fireplace, that was until the familiar voice of Sirius Black came in from the portrait.

”Ladies and gentlemen and..... oh it’s empty, no wait, Hey Moony!” Out of everyone it just had to be him didn’t it?

”Hey Pads, i’m actually on my way-“ Shite why did he say that? where was he supposed to say he was going? Sure it would be nice to not be near him but where was he supposed to go? “-out”

”Oh sure, where?” Sirius felt a tint of disappointment 

“Just out...” Quickly picking up his book again he started to walk towards the way out

”Well then i’ll come with you”

“No really it’s fine, i’ll be back soon anyways

”I don’t have anything better to do i’ll come with you-“

”Sirius, no you’ll stay here” Oh no, alarm clocks ran through his body, since when would Remus ever tell him to stay?

He took a step torwards the taller boy, which only made him take a step back

”Remus? what’s the matter?” he took another step closer 

“Nothing, it’s nothing i’m just going out.... now if you’ll excuse me, i’ll be back later” When he tried to turn around and take a step he realised he couldn’t. Please don’t be- he thought. When he looked up he realised they stood right under the mistletoe.

”Ehm Sirius we’re...” Sirius raised an eyebrow before a quiet ‘oh’ escaped his mouth

”My wand is on the table by the sofa could you, ehm, counter charm?” 

“What if i don’t want to cast it?...” His heartbeat quickened and he wondered if Remus could hear it, then he realised because of the wolf Remus obviously could hear it

”What do you-“ 

“What if i don’t want yo cast the counter spell, what if i would rather-“ What the hell was he thinking? Why would he risk their friendship like that what was he-

But then there were lips on lips and Sirius hands were in the other boys hair and Remus hands were cupping Sirius face, and the world had stopped spinning and Sirius wasn’t sure if he was still breathing correctly. But he couldn’t care less ’cause all he cared about now was Moony. 

“Wow” He let out after they finally parted

”Yeah... wow”

“Sirius...”

”Yeah?”

”I think the mistle from hell isn’t as bad as you say” He wasn’t sure what he said made sense but hopefully Sirius understood what he meant

”I agree” And then there was laughter.

”Should we i don’t know, go upstairs?”

”I think we should”

**Author's Note:**

> Please mention if you can find any typos so i can correct them ?<3
> 
> I haven’t written anything in months like anything at all so i’m sorry if it’s bad


End file.
